


Tests of Love

by Midnight_Queen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos' mirror dimension prison (mentioned), Angst, Gen, I kind of hate dragons right now, Luna Tenebris is kind of sadistic ngl, This is very anti-dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Queen/pseuds/Midnight_Queen
Summary: News of the Mage Wars has reached Xadia. Luna Tenebris is sassy and smug. Aaravos is sassy and angry. Neither of them hold back.





	Tests of Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dragon Prince, or any of the characters. It’s all Aaron Ehasz, Justin Richmond, Wonderstorm, and Netflix.

The humans were at war with each other. That was what her council had said. Luna Tenebris chuckled to herself. Human tribes were fighting each other over land like dogs fought for scraps. And they were killing magical creatures in droves to fuel their reprehensible dark magic. Perhaps she wouldn't need illusions to break Aaravos the traitor's spirit. Perhaps it would hurt more to simply tell him the truth.

Luna Tenebris sauntered into her lair, lounging on the bed. A metallic hiss rang through the room as she dragged her claws together, sharpening them. With a self-satisfied smirk, Luna Tenebris summoned her magic and powered the enchantments on the mirror that stood at the foot of the bed.

She studied Aaravos through the mirror for a moment. He sat at the desk, reading some book she was certain he had memorized by now. He hadn’t seemed to move when she lent power to the enchantments on the mirror, but she knew better. She knew by now that he always paid attention to the mirror’s enchantments, how he shifted ever so slightly whenever they were active. How he must have hoped someone—anyone, anyone but her—would be there to talk to him on the other side. How he craved attention now; he, who had been one of the most popular members of court before his betrayal. Luna Tenebris nearly laughed.

"I've heard some news from the humans' _wasteland_," she said casually, tilting her head towards Aaravos.

"Oh? Are they finally raising an army against you, then?" Aaravos asked, not even glancing up at her.

"No. Your _precious_ _humans_ are tearing each other apart." Aaravos froze, looking up from his book with wide eyes. He winced internally; he hated showing so much emotion in front of the Queen of the Dragons. It was only more she could taunt him with. Luna Tenebris grinned, sharp, full of teeth and wicked pleasure. "They're killing each other, Aaravos. And they're using dark magic to do so. Which of course means they're killing the environment as well,” she continued, flicking her claws out and examining them. “All that death and destruction...And really, it's your own fault...It must be tragic for you.” Luna Tenebris paused, leveling a cold, steely look at Aaravos. He glared back fiercely. “You spent _so long_ trying to help them help themselves, after all. And in the end, they won't even help each other. You spent so long being a thorn in my side about _human rights._ And for what? Hmm?" Luna Tenebris quirked an eyebrow. "What was your treachery truly worth? What was it worth to _them?_ Not much, it seems…Perhaps you always cared about them more than they did for you."

Aaravos pressed his lips together in a thin line, holding back every biting remark that bubbled up in his mind. She was trying to bait him, he knew. She wanted to see him hurt, to watch him suffer over the fate of the humans he cared so deeply about. He would not give her that satisfaction. Instead, he lifted his chin and smirked at the Queen of the Dragons.

"How are your Moonshadows, Luna?” Aaravos asked. “Still leaving their families to serve as your glorified babysitters? Are they still raising those orphaned children to be assassins for you, thinking that love is a weakness, a distraction? That not loving anyone will make the job easier?” Aaravos sneered, barely reigning in his anger. What right did she have to mock him and his attachment to humans? How could she, when she played with the lives of entire races of elves like pawns in a continental game of chess—when she manipulated them all to better serve her wishes?

“Tell me, Luna, have they realized you're conditioning them into an army yet? Have they figured out that, despite the name, you're _not_ the Moon incarnate?" he asked, meeting her eyes. Luna Tenebris let out a low growl, about to reply. Aaravos continued. "I hope one day they do; I'd love to see the look on your face. Perhaps they will, and then you will know the worth of treachery." Aaravos grinned internally, relishing the thought.

“Watch your tongue, _traitor_,” Luna Tenebris spat. “Before you no longer have one.”

“You must be truly affronted to stoop to threatening me, Luna. Good. What can you do from there? We both know very well that there’s only one way to pass through this mirror,” Aaravos replied. “And at present time, neither of us knows for certain where the key is,” he added after a moment.

“Don’t lie to _me_, archmage. I’m far better at it than you are. You sent it away with one of your humans. I will find it—and them,” Luna Tenebris replied, clenching her claws together.

“Perhaps. But I think not,” Aaravos chuckled. “I also think it’s rather hypocritical of you to mock me like this, isn’t it? How can you object to my actually caring for humans and their lives when theirs, and those of elves, mean nothing to you?” Aaravos raised a hand, stopping any argument Luna Tenebris might have. “And don’t start with me on your denial; your _lies_ and your _half-truths_. You never refuted my claim,” he added sharply. “How is it wrong for me to want better for them when the elves you claim to love, to guide into a better way of life, are merely _pawns_ to you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Tell me, do you think cultivating a people who devalue love will stop them from feeling?” Aaravos stood from his desk, walking slowly towards the mirror as he spoke. “Do you think you can break bonds of friendship, of family, of _love_ so easily? Love is not a passive emotion, Luna. I thought you of all people would have known this. It calls you to make choices, to take action, to fight for things and people you care about. Even without the violent imagery— because love is not _violence—_love challenges you. It tests you. Love is not silent or complacent, and it can coexist very easily with fury. You've failed the simplest test of love, _Luna Tenebris_.” Aaravos stood before the mirror for a moment, glaring at her, his jaw clenched. Behind his back, his hands traced the runes for the spell that would darken his side of the mirror. “Your Moonshadows would be furious if they found out what you've done to them. You deserve their fury, and you deserve to be motivated by fear. I hope one day you are. And I dearly hope I'll be there to see it in person."

With a snap of his fingers, Aaravos darkened his side of the mirror, effectively cutting off communication and leaving Luna Tenebris snarling furiously at her own reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on several headcanons I've adopted from beautifulterriblequeen, whom I love and who has excellent meta and theories about this fantastic show. Definitely go check out her fic and her theories on tumblr! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
